Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Harry Potter gets a warning from an elf named Dobby that a dark plot is planned at Hogwarts this year, but Harry ignores it and goes back anyway with the Justice Guardians. But when the Chamber of Secrets is opened again, people one by one start to become petrified. Trivia *Same guest star heroes from the Sorcerer's Stone. *Alexis, Brain, and Mort end up becoming petrified victims in this Adventure. *The Dragonhearts are considered purebloods too. *Due to Tigerman531's fear of spiders, the Dark Forest scene will be heavily editted. *Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion and the cubs stay behind at Hagrid's hut due to Jeffrey's fear. After the attack of the spiders, everyone in the Justice Guardians agrees that they hate spiders. Even Nails. *Scamper, Beetles, DJ get the feeling that Gilderoy is a fraud during the film. Scenes Lockhart *(The people clap as a wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart comes out) *Scamper: I smell a show-off... *DJ: Me too. Rogue Bludger *Lockhart: *takes out his wand and points it at Harry's broken arm* Brackium Emendo!!! *the spell is casted on Harry's arm* *(The spell made Harry's arm wobble like jell-o) *DJ: Oh, you have GOT to kidding! *Snowflake: ....!!! *turns a little green* I think I'm gonna be sick!! *Xion: Ugh... *(The other students moan in disgust) *Lockhart: Yes, well. That- that sometimes happens. But uh... the point is, um... *bends Harry's arm back* *Jeffrey: Well?! *Lockhart: You can no longer feel any pain! And very clear that the bones are not broken! *Hagrid: Broken? There's no bones left! *Jaden: Lockhart!!! You bone-head!!! *Jeffrey: *face-palms himself* *Aqua: You've only made it worse for Harry!!! *Xion: *shakes her head in annoyance* *Lockhart: Much more flexible though. *DJ: Oh, man... *Snowflake: *moans and covers her mouth* *DJ: *to Snowflake* We'd better get you outta here. *Snowflake: *nods and moans* *(DJ leaves with Snowflake) *Alexis: We'd better get Harry to the hospital wing. *Aqua: Right. Tom Riddle's Diary *Harry: *reads the name on the back of the book* "Tom Marvolo Riddle". *Jaden: ....? Never heard of that name before. *Jeffrey: Me either. *Aqua: The name eludes even me. *Xion: *shrugs* I have no clue. *Alexis: Strange how all the pages are blank... *Meowth: Who leaves a diary all blank? Alexis and Hermoine are petrified! *Professor McGonagall: I warn you. This could be a wee bit of a shock. *(Harry, Ron and the Justice Guardians see Heromine and Alexis petrified. This breaks Jaden's heart badly) *Jaden: ..... No....... *sheds tears* No! No no no!!!!! Not my wife!!!!! NOT ALEXIS!!!!!!! *starts to cry* *Jeffrey: Alexis.... *Xion: ....! Aunt Alexis!!! Not her too!!!! *starts to cry too* *Aqua: *hugs Xion and sighs sadly* *Atticus: *sadly* My poor baby sister.... *Meowth: This can't be happening... *Nails: *sheds tears* I should've been there for her..... *Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* They'll pay for this... *Jaden: *cries* Whoever the heir of Slytherin is, I WILL find him!!!! *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* And make him pay for what he did to my precious Alexis!!!!!! *Jeffrey: *eyes glow dragonically* JADEN!! He will pay for this, but we have to stay together! *Jaden: But.... *shedding tears* I can't live without Alexis.... *Jeffrey: *hugs Jaden* I won't do this without you, bro. *Jaden: *sheds tears and hugs Jeffrey back* *Aqua: *hugs Jaden too* Jaden...the important thing now is that we stay together and save our friends. *Jaden: *hugs Aqua too* I'm just so heartbroken right now... My wife is petrified.... *Aqua: We'll get her back. And our friends too. *Jaden: *sheds tears and rest his head on Aqua's chest* *Aqua: *strokes his hair* *Xion: *hugs Jaden too* *Jeffrey: It'll be all right, bro. *Jaden: I just wish I could've done something to save her.... *Jeffrey: So do i. But we'll get her back, bro. *Aqua: *kisses Jaden's forehead* It'll be okay, little brother. She will be saved. *Jaden: *sniffs* She will? *Aqua: We promise. *Jaden: ....... *still hugs Jeffrey and Aqua* Thank you. I love you, big bro. Big sis. *Jeffrey: We love you too, little bro. *Aqua: *smiles and kisses Jaden's forehead again* And we always will, little brother. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: ........ Okay. I'll stand strong for Alexis' honor! *Xion: *smiles a bit* *Aqua: *smiles* That's the spirit, Jaden. *Jeffrey: You hear that, Xion? We gotta be strong for Alexis. *Xion: ......... *nods* Okay. I'll do this for her! *Tammy: ....Me too! *DJ: So will i! *Snowflake: Here here!!! *Nails: *growls and rolls up his sleeves* I haven't given up yet either, bosses!! Jeffrey's choice *Jaden: Alright guys. Let's get going. *(The Justice Guardians start to follow Harry and Ron into the Dark Forest...... except Jeffrey. Before they go in....) *Jaden: ....? Jeffrey? You okay, big bro? * Jeffrey: *gulps* * Jesse: Jeffrey. We know you're scared of spiders and we respect that, but this has to be done. This is important. *Jeffrey: But i... *Scamper: Oh for crying out loud!! You are such a whimp!!! Letting something you clearly have the size advantage over get the best of you!! *Jeffrey: What?! *Scamper: You said you'd do whatever it takes to stop the Heir of Slytherin? Than be a man and follow the spiders like Hagrid said. *Jeffrey: But i...*sighs sadly* ...i can't, okay? *Scamper: I see. Well, in that case... you're being selfish. *Jeffrey: ...! What?!? *Scamper: Refusing to go in and possibly find a way to save Alexis sounds pretty selfish to me. *Jeffrey: But... *sighs sadly* Fine. Let's get this over with. *walks to the forest sadly* *Scamper: Good. 'Cause if you don't do this, than you better get used to having a statue for a little sister. * Jeffrey: *sighs* * Aqua: JEFFREY!!! Wait!!! *stops Jeffrey* Jeffrey, no! You don't have to do this if you don't want to. *Jeffrey: But i... *Aqua: Jeffrey, dear. We respect your fear of spiders. So if you're too scared to follow them, than we won't force you to do it. *Jeffrey: You sure? *Aqua: Yes. And if Alexis was here right now, she'd understand. She wouldn't want you to force yourself into doing this. * Jeffrey: *sighs* I'm so sorry. * Jaden: *puts his hand on Jeffrey's shoulder* It's your choice, big bro. We'll respect it no matter what. *Jeffrey: *smiles a bit* Thanks, little bro. *Jaden: So are you coming with us or not? *Jeffrey: *sighs* You guys go ahead. *Jaden: *smiles* I understand. *Aqua: *smiles* You know what? I'm gonna stay with you, dear. *kisses Jeffrey on the lips.* * Jeffrey: *kisses her back on the lips* * Xion: *smiles* Then...I'll stay here with Daddy too. * Tammy: Me too. I don't want him to feel alone. *DJ: Me either. *Snowflake: I'll stay here with you too, Mr. Dragonheart. If you want that is. *Jeffrey: Thank you. Escaping the spiders *(The car flies out of the Dark Forest with Harry, Ron, Fang and the Justice Guardians in it. The car remains in the air 'til it lands out of the forest in front of Hagrid's hut.) *Jaden: *pants and comes out of the car* Okay!!! It's agreed!!! We ALL hate spiders!!!!! *Jeffrey: Guys! *Scamper: *panting in fear* Jeffrey!!! I'm so sorry!!! You were right about spiders!! They ARE monsters!!! *Aqua: Is everyone all right?! *Beetle: Well we're all in one piece, but I think we're scarred from that experience!!! *Jeffrey: *gulps* *Xion: What happened? *Jesse: We followed the spiders like Hagrid said, and we found Aragog. He gave us our answers, but... his children almost ate us!!!! *DJ: *gasps* *Jaden: So, Jeffrey...? You're not the only one who's scared and hates spiders now... *Nails: Even I hate those monsters back there!!! And I'm a spider too!!! *Rarity: *to Nails* As far as I'm concerned, you're a much better spider than those eight-legged barbarians!!! *May: It really is a good thing you didn't come with us, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: At least everyone's okay. *Ron: "Follow the spiders! Follow the spiders!" If Hagrid ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill him! *Rainbow Dash: Same here!!! I don't know why Hagrid ever defended Aragog, but I feel like squishing that freak!!! *(The flying car starts to drive away and back into the Dark Forest) *Meowth: I still think that car has a mind of it's own. *Patch: What was the point of even going there?! What did we learn from this? *Batty: *still shaking in fear* That Jeffrey was right to have arachnophobia? *Harry: Not just that. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent. *Scamper: *to Jeffrey and Xion* Can you ever forgive me for what I said? *Jeffrey: Of course. *Xion: *hugs Scamper* All that matters is that you guys are all right. Lockhart the fraud! *(Harry, Ron and the Justice Guardians run in) *Harry: Professor! We have some information for you!! *(Lockhart is seen packing up) *Harry: ...Are you going somewhere? * DJ: Where are you going? * Lockhart: Uh.... Well yes. Um... Urgent call. Unavoidable. Gotta go! * Ron: What about my sister?! * Jaden: And what could possibly be more important than the end of Hogwarts?! * Jeffrey: Don't be a coward, Lockhart!! * Lockhart: Well, um... As to that most unfortuante- No one regrets more than I. * Ron: You're the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now! * Lockhart: Well, I must say. When I took the job, there was nothing in the job description about- *Xion: You're running away? *Harry: After all that stuff you did in your books?! *Lockhart: Books can be misleading!! *Harry: You wrote them! *Lockhart: My dear boy, do you use your common sense?! My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'VE done all those things... *DJ: ...!! I knew it! You're a fraud! *Harry: You've just been taking credit for what other wizards have done!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: You see what've you done?! You've gotten yourself into this pickle because of your lies!! *Xion: You lunatic! *Ron: Is there anything you can do? *Lockhart: Yes, now that you've mentioned it. I'm rather gifted with memory charms. Otherwise, you see all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. *Jeffrey: *growls* *Lockhart: In fact, um.... I'm um....Gonna have to do the same thing to you. *takes out his wand, but Harry and Ron have their wands out and the Justice Guardians have their weapons out already* *Harry: Don't even think about it. *Jeffrey: You're not going anywhere, Lockhart! *Jaden: *draws a card* Put the wand down now. *Discord: And don't get any ideas! *(Lockhart drops his wand) *May: Now come on, Lockhart. You're going with us. *Jeffrey: Let's go, everyone. The Entrance to the Chamber *(Harry, Ron, Lockhart and the Justice Guardians arrive in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom) *Jeffrey: Here we are. *Moaning Myrtle: *sees the team* Oh! *smiles* Hello, Harry. *giggles* What do you want? *Harry: To ask you how you died. *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Myrtle: Oh.... *sadly* It was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubical. I had hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying. *Fluttershy: Oh, my. *Myrtle: And than... I heard somebody come in. *Harry: Who was it? *Myrtle: I don't know. I was distraught!!! *DJ: *to himself* Geez... *Myrtle: But they said something funny. I kinda made up language. And I realized it was a voice speaking, so I unlocked the door to tell him to "Go Away"!! And..... I died... *Xion: ...Just like that? *Harry: How? *Myrtle: I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes over there. By that sink. *points to said sink* *Jeffrey: ...You thinking what I'm thinking? *looks at Jaden* *Jaden: Yep. Let's check it out. * The Chamber of Secrets * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Live-action/animated films